Regenerated Soul
by Mo Cat
Summary: The crew find somebody they thought they had lost a long time ago. Note:Cat & Mouse characters used
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I never will, though I'll always wish I did.  
  
"So who are these people again?" Beka asked as the Andromeda Ascendant docked with a huge space station.   
  
"Scientists, Beka," Rommie answered as she worked at a console. "They're interested in exploring the ship. They want to know how everything works."  
  
"You mean they don't already?" Beka asked, surprised.   
  
"They're an underdeveloped species," Trance replied. "They've only been around for about 230 years."  
  
"So they never even had the Commonwealth to guide them," Beka concluded.   
  
"They don't even know a whole lot about the new Commonwealth yet, Beka," Rommie added. "Dylan's going to discuss it with the colony's government officials while the scientists are checking out the ship. You know, I hear they're just starting to experiment with cloning humans."  
  
"I thought that was outlawed thousands of years ago," Beka asked in a confused tone.  
  
"They don't know that," Trance said.  
  
"Why are they cloning humans if they're not human?" Beka became more confused.  
  
"They have a hundred or so humans amongst them. According to my records, they actually have human DNA, just not a lot. The species started when a human and a Perseid… Well, you know." Rommie smiled sheepishly.  
  
"How romantic," Beka said sarcastically.   
  
* * *   
  
"The female will be fine here alone," the head doctor said angrily. "She's days away from being ready to come out of cryo-stasis."  
  
"We understand that, Doctor, but you do remember what happened the last time one of the clones woke up too early, don't you?" His assistant doctor seemed worried.  
  
"Of course I do! But we've fixed the problems. Everything will be fine, Aryana. Now, we have to get to the conference hall. The crew of the Andromeda has arrived."  
  
* * *   
  
The crew of the Andromeda sat at a large, stainless steel conference table, waiting for the human/ Perseid half-breeds to greet them. Dylan tapped the fingers of his left hand on the table while he rested his chin in his right hand. "They're late," he said to know one in particular.  
  
"Captain Hunt," the head doctor said loudly as he entered the conference hall, his assistant trailing his steps. "Sorry we're late. We had some last minute things to do in the laboratory. I am Dr. Reginald Escamany. This is my assistant, Dr. Aryana Scrim." He shook hands with Dylan, who had jumped to his feet when the doctors came in. The rest of the crew stood up and shook hands with the doctors. Harper made a silent pass at Dr. Scrim when she offered her hand for him to shake. She blushed lightly and smiled at him shyly.   
  
"My ship's android, Rommie," he indicated Rommie, "will be giving you a descriptive tour of the ship, while my Engineer, Mr. Harper," he indicated Harper, "will tell you all about the ship's engine and slip core."  
  
"I've read about the slip core," Dr. Escamany said cheerfully at the mention of the slip core. "It sounds very interesting. I'll be so glad to finally see it for myself." He continued to talk incessantly as Rommie and Harper led him and Dr. Scrim to the Andromeda. Tyr, Beka, and Dylan remained in the conference room waiting for the politicians to meet with them.   
  
"This is going to be a long trip," Tyr said with a sigh. Dylan and Beka nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *   
  
Back in the lab, the female human clone the doctors had been arguing about opened her eyes in cryo-stasis. She became aware of her surroundings and began to panic. After she hit the glass that covered her cryo-stasis pod, it shattered into a million pieces. She took a huge gasp of air and crawled out of the pod. After landing on the floor with a loud thud, she felt the data port behind her ear and suddenly became aware of what she was. She saw a white lab coat on a chair near a desk and grabbed for it. After wrapping the coat around herself and standing up on shaking legs, she looked in the mirror on the wall she held on to. She looked at her shoulder-length black hair and deep green-blue eyes.   
  
Clinging to the walls as she struggled through the corridors of the space station, she inaudibly mumbled short phrases that raced through her brain. When she reached a cross section, she looked both ways, deciding which way to take. She finally decided on going left, which would eventually take her to the Andromeda. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why all the skepticism, Mr. President?" Dylan asked. He was confused by the amount of hesitation the President of this Perseid/Human race was showing.   
  
"I just don't know, Captain Hunt," the President said quietly. "How can I be sure that our safety won't be jeopardized by an alliance like this?"  
  
"In the time that the New Commonwealth has been established, not one race included has been attacked by rebel Nietzscheans, and there have been minimal civil disputes," Beka answered angrily.   
  
"Mr. President," Dylan leaned over the table, "if you join the New Commonwealth, we can assure you that no harm will come to your race. Every planet, every race that has joined has made an oath of civility. This alliance could save your planet one day."  
  
The President tapped on the table nervously as he read over parts of the flexie one more time. He finally signed the treaty, committing his planet to an alliance with the New Commonwealth. Dylan stood and offered his hand. The President stood slowly and shook Dylan's hand. "This should be an interesting new journey for our people."  
  
* * *   
  
"This ship is absolutely amazing, Mr. Harper," Dr. Escamany shouted. Harper rolled his eyes and sighed. Rommie had left Harper with him and taken Dr. Scrim to the medical deck to show her the medical technology the ship had.  
  
"Now if you'll follow me to the slip drive, I can show you how that works," Harper said as he caught up with Dr. Escamany.   
  
"Are you in a hurry, Mr. Harper?" Dr. Escamany said as he followed Harper through a corridor.  
  
"No, I'm not. But you know, the sooner you finish touring Andromeda, the sooner you can go tell other scientists what you saw," Harper made up an excuse.  
  
"Oh, I have all day. I've been recording this whole tour." Dr. Escamany pointed to one the buttons on his lab coat. When Harper looked closely, he could see that it was a small video camera.  
  
"How clever of you, Doctor," Harper said with a sigh as he turned around. "Follow me."  
  
* * *   
  
"So you're telling me that you can discover any health problems a person may have just by scanning them with this device?" Dr. Scrim asked curiously.  
  
"Yes." Rommie placed the scanner back on the table carefully. "Tell me, Dr. Scrim, what kind of research do you do here on the station?"  
  
"Dr. Escamany and I mostly research diseases and anatomy. As you may already know, we've been experimenting with cloning for a couple of years now." She seemed to go into thought. "I read that cloning has been outlawed elsewhere. Is this true?"  
  
"Actually it is," Rommie said. "If your President signs onto an alliance with the New Commonwealth, your cloning research will more than likely have to stop. Otherwise charges will be brought against your government." Rommie noticed the sadness that dawned Dr. Scrim's face. "I am sorry, Doctor. I know how much your research must mean to you."  
  
* * *   
  
The clone now walked steadily on her own two feet without having to cling to the wall. Images still raced through her head, and she still mumbled phrases that came to her mind. She came upon a large entryway that led to more corridors. She noticed that the corridors beyond the entryway looked different, more sleek and stylish.   
  
After crossing the threshold, she wandered these new corridors with great wonder. When she finally came to a door, she noticed a button on the wall next to it and decided to push it. The door opened with a swish, startling her and causing her to fall backwards. She stood back up slowly and walked through the door. It closed again behind her, making her nervous.   
  
She studied a pair of black pants and a black tank top that lay on the bed in front of her. She looked at the lab coat she wore, then back at the clothes. She guessed that the clothes she was looking at were probably warmer than the coat she wore, so she slipped into them, looking in the mirror when she was dressed. She smiled and walked back to the door, pushed the button, and walked back into the corridor. From there she continued wandering through the corridors until she reached a room with tools and metal things in it. Two voices reached her from the other end of the corridor.   
  
"I'll tell you, Rom Doll, that Dr. Escamany freaked me out," one said.  
  
"Harper, I really wish you would stop complaining about everything that doesn't have to do with 'hot chicks' or beer," the other said.   
  
A man with messy blonde hair and a woman with short black and red hair turned the corner. They both stopped when they saw the girl. The blonde one stared at her with a look of shock on his face. The woman just stared at her with a cold look. "How'd she get here?" she asked quietly. Finally the blonde one snapped out of it and walked closer to the girl.   
  
"Felix?" he asked her. She didn't answer. The black-haired woman raised an eyebrow and walked over to them.   
  
"It can't be Felix," she said. "Felix is dead." 


	3. Chapter 3

The girl, whom the blonde man was calling "Felix," sat in a small room on a table, watching the blonde man and a golden girl argue.   
  
"Harper, she can't be Felix. You know that," the golden one said.   
  
"I don't know how it's possible, but it's her, Trance," the blonde one replied. "Look at her. She looks exactly like Felix."  
  
The golden girl's eyes widened. "Felix" smiled at her. "What if she's a clone?"  
  
"Clone?" the blonde one asked. "How can that be?"  
  
"While she was on our ship, Felix told me about some of the things she had done to get money. She said that she was hired to be a lab rat in some experiment on a space station."  
  
"Am I a clone?" the girl finally said. Vocabulary had finally materialized in her brain.   
  
The golden one looked at her strangely. "I think you might be."  
  
"They've brought Felix back to life," the blonde one said vacantly. "They've regenerated her soul."  
  
"Since when did you believe in souls?" the golden one asked, surprised. "Anyways, she's not really Felix. I mean… She doesn't know who we are, or even what ship this is. She's just like a Felix double."  
  
"She could be, though, couldn't she?" the blonde one asked with a mysterious look in his eyes.   
  
"No, Harper. We have to tell Dylan about this."  
  
* * *   
  
Dylan sat in the med deck, arms crossed over his chest, face grim, eyes set on the new "Felix." He looked as though he would say something, but then went back into thought.   
  
"Say something, already!" Harper said impatiently.   
  
"I still find it hard to believe that she's a Felix clone," Dylan said quietly. "Felix Clark was a products delivery person, not some scientist's lab rat."  
  
"She signed up for the money, Dylan," Trance said again. "At least that's what she told me."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" the clone asked quietly.  
  
"We are going to send you back to where you came from," Dylan said as he stood up. "As soon as we can, we're turning around and taking you back to the station."  
  
"Why?" she asked, eyes widening.  
  
"Because… Because that's where you belong." Everybody gave Dylan a cold look, and the girl's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"But I feel like I'm at home here," she said sadly.  
  
Dylan sighed and left. "The things that happen on this ship," he said to himself.  
  
* * *   
  
"Harper, it's not going to happen, so just forget it," Rommie said angrily. Harper had been annoying her all day with questions about giving "Felix" her memories back.   
  
"Come on, Rom Doll," Harper pleaded. "She's obviously Felix, just without the memories. You have the power to change that, don't you?"  
  
"It is possible, but I won't do it." Rommie saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes. "Dylan would have me disassembled if I did this without his permission."  
  
"So get his permission," Harper said with a sly smile. "You've got a way with talking to the Boss, Rommie. Come on, the worst he could do is say no. It's worth a try, right?"  
  
Rommie gave a long, audible sigh as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Fine. But you're going with me."  
  
* * *   
  
"No," Dylan said calmly for the fourth time. "I can't let you do that. She's not our clone to tinker with."  
  
"But, Dylan…" Harper whined.   
  
"NO!" Dylan shouted impatiently. Rommie left, giving Harper an "I told you so" look. Harper sighed and turned to walk out the door.   
  
"You're not considering how much praise we could get for actually regenerating a dead person," he chided.   
  
"WE wouldn't have done that, Harper. The scientists on the station would have."  
  
"Yeah, but we could be the ones to actually give the person everything back. Their personality and their memories… Think about it, Boss." Harper finally left the room. Dylan sat with his arms crossed over his chest, thinking about what Harper said. His thoughts were interrupted by the Andromeda's holographic image.  
  
"Dylan, Dr. Escamany is very upset with us," she told him.  
  
"It's not our fault his experiment walked onto our ship," Dylan said angrily. "We should find some way to pay him back for blaming us," he said childishly. Andromeda's image gave him a funny look.  
  
"You're not actually considering Harper's proposal, are you?" she asked. Dylan answered her with silence. "Captain, not only would that make Dr. Escamany very angry, but it could also cause the President to re-think the alliance."   
  
"Don't worry, Andromeda, nothing is going to happen to that clone."   
  
* * *   
  
"Captain Hunt, we wish to apologize for blaming this little incident on you and your crew," Dr. Escamany said calmly.   
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Dylan said with a smile. "We should be returning to the station with your clone in a few hours."  
  
"Oh, yes…" Dr. Escamany looked at his feet. "Well, you see, Captain Hunt… My colleagues have brought up and interesting point. The clone is now contaminated and we don't want it back anymore."  
  
"Excuse me," Dylan said, shocked. "I thought I just heard you say you don't want her back."  
  
"We don't." There was silence for a few seconds. Finally Escamany spoke up again. "We're terribly sorry for the confusion and fuss, and we greatly appreciate your cooperation. Thank you, Captain Hunt." He signed off before Dylan could answer. Dylan stood speechless for a minute, blinking in total confusion.  
  
"Dylan?" Rommie spoke up. "Dylan, what are we going to do with the clone?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care anymore," Dylan said quietly. "You figure out what to do. I'm going to my quarters for some much needed rest." With that, he left the command deck and left Rommie alone. She threw her hands in the air and left command as well.  
  
* * *   
  
Harper rejoiced at Rommie's news. "I thought Dylan said no."  
  
"That was before Escamany told him he didn't want the clone back," Rommie said as she searched through some files in the medical deck.   
  
"Really?" Harper looked at "Felix." She blinked in confusion. "Know what this means?" She shook her head. "You're home now."  
  
"Really?" she asked. "Do I get to finish being Felix?" Harper looked at Rommie, who pulled a small bottle out of a cupboard. He nodded with a smile. Trance walked in the door and saw what Rommie was doing.  
  
"I thought Dylan said no," she said.  
  
"I guess those wacky scientists don't want her back," Harper said. "So we're giving her Felix's memories."  
  
"I don't like this," Trance said, unsure of Rommie's decision. "She'll remember everything. You do know that, right?"   
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Harper, that means she'll remember dying." Harper's eyes widened for a moment.   
  
"So we'll just have to stay by her side." 


	4. Chapter 4

When Felix came to, she felt like she'd been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer. She sat up and let her eyes adjust to the light, taking in her surroundings. Then she remembered everything. Tears welled up in her eyes as all of the memories came rushing to her all at once. There was nobody else in the room with her, so she stood up and walked to the door. When she opened the door, she found Trance and Harper talking quietly.  
  
"What have you done?" Felix asked angrily.   
  
"Felix," Harper started. "Welcome back to the land of the living."  
  
Felix looked at him with cold eyes. She balled up her fist and pulled her arm back, ready to punch Harper as hard as she could. Trance grabbed her fist to stop her. "Felix, before you hit somebody, listen to what we have to say." Felix hesitated, but finally put her hand down. "Remember the time you signed up to be in a science experiment?" Felix nodded after some thought. "They used your DNA to clone you, only you didn't have all your memories. You were just a Felix look-alike. Somehow, you managed to find your way onto the Andromeda while we were on an alliance mission on that same station you were on when you took part in the experiment. When we found you, we were going to take you back to the station, but the scientists told us they didn't want you. So Dylan decided to let Rommie decide what to do with you."  
  
"And I talked her into giving you your memories back. See, when you died, we saved your DNA and RNA, so we injected the RNA into your clone self, and bing, bang, boom, there you were," Harper finished. Felix thought about everything they had said. She looked down at her feet, then noticed that she was wearing clothes that were too big for her.  
  
"What am I wearing?" she asked, half laughing, half crying.  
  
"My clothes," Beka said as she approached them. "You didn't even ask."  
  
"I'm sure I would've if only I weren't an aimless clone," Felix joked. A tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffled. "This is going to take some adjusting. I still feel like I'm dead, and this is just my Paradise; my Elysium." She looked at Harper, Trance, and Beka. Suddenly she threw her arms around Harper and cried out, "Group hug!" Beka and Trance laughed and joined the group hug. Felix still cried, but now her tears were joyful.  
  
* * *   
  
"I just can't believe it actually worked," Dylan said after he had a short talk with Felix. She smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "It's really you. I mean, I didn't know you all that well, but I knew you enough to know that this is really you." He thought about what he said. "Did that make sense?"  
  
"It made enough sense," Felix laughed. She looked at Rommie, who gave her the same cold look she had given her in her previous visit to the Andromeda. "Are you still unsure of me, Rommie? I died and came back, and you're still suspicious of me?"   
  
"Sorry," Rommie said with a smile. "It's instinct. Blame it on Harper. He's the one who programmed me."  
  
"I'll make a note of that," Felix said. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where's my cat?"   
  
Rommie smiled. "Machine shop."  
  
"Go ahead," Dylan said. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Felix walked through the familiar corridors with Harper at her side. He was going on about all the things that had happened since she'd "been away." She didn't really listen to much of anything he said. She had other things on her mind. How am I going to start my life again? She thought. She became so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see Harper turn a corner. He called back to her.  
  
"This way, Felix!" he laughed. She laughed at herself and caught up to him. "Are you okay?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I've just got some things on my mind. Like how I'm going to start over. What am I going to do?"  
  
Harper was silent for a moment. "Do you know the question, 'If you could start over, would you do anything differently'?" She nodded in reply. "Well, you actually got the chance to start over. So you've got to ask yourself if and what you're going to do differently."   
  
"Wow, Harper. I never knew you were so motivational." He gave her a strange look and they both laughed.   
  
* * *   
  
"So you see, Dylan, there is a chance that she could suffer from mental illnesses because of this," Rommie finished.   
  
"But it's only a small chance, right?" he asked.  
  
"Big enough to worry about," she said hesitantly.   
  
"What kind of illnesses are you talking about?"  
  
"Any number of things from schizophrenia to paranoia to a complete nervous break down. All I can recommend to keep her from developing these things is to just keep her occupied with other things. Put her to work as a second engineer, make her our ship's computer technician. Just don't let her think too much about her past."   
  
Dylan sat silently. "Thank you, Rommie," he said at length. She turned and walked out of his office. "Mr. Harper," he spoke into his comm. link.   
  
"Yeah, boss?" Harper answered.   
  
"Tell Miss Clark that she is now the Andromeda Ascendant's computer technician."  
  
"Really?" he heard Felix's voice say. "Thank you so much, Captain Hunt. I was actually just wondering what I was going to do with my new life. Now I know."  
  
"Mr. Harper, make sure she sees Rommie about getting a comm. link, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing boss."  
  
* * *   
  
"If you just take care of this one last little glitch, you'll be done for the day, I promise," Rommie begged Felix. Felix had been working out some minor glitches and adjustments on Andromeda's computers all day and she was tired.   
  
"Fine, Rommie. That's what I'm here for, right?" Felix joked.   
  
After a week in her new life, Felix began to fit in with the rest of the Andromeda crew. She worked the same hours as them, ate with them, and had even gone on a short, one-hour mission for supplies with Dylan and Beka. Dylan gave her the official title of computer technician on a signed flexie. Sherlock was happy to have her back, and Harper became jealous of her because Sherlock stayed with her all the time.   
  
She finished the task Rommie had given her and headed to the mess deck for a Sparky before she went to bed. On her way there, she passed by a familiar door. The large doors of the hangar bay loomed in her memory like a bad dream. She wondered if her ship, the Hydra, was still in the hangar. She squeezed her eyes shut as she argued with herself over whether or not to go in. Finally she opened her eyes and looked to her left and right. She stepped to the door and it swooshed open. Inside, the hangar was empty. Hydra was gone. She wiped a tear off of her cheek and continued on to the mess deck. There she found Harper and Trance.  
  
"Hey, Felix," Trance said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello," Felix said quietly. She grabbed a Sparky from the cooling unit and twisted off the cap. After a long drink, she sighed and looked at Trance and Harper, who looked at her with worried eyes. "What?"  
  
"You seem sad," Trance answered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The Hydra's gone." She glanced at Harper with angry eyes and turned away from them. She took another long drink.   
  
"I had to, Felix," Harper said slowly. "It reminded everybody of you." She turned back to them, brow creased, eyes watering. "Every time somebody went into that hangar, they'd come out of it sad and reminded of your death. We couldn't deal with it anymore, so we sold it."  
  
There was silence for a moment. She laughed a little. "How much did you get for it?" she said with difficulty.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Trance answered. "We've got something better now; you."  
  
Felix smiled and finished her Sparky. "Good night to all," she said as she left for her quarters. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock woke her in the morning. She opened her eyes to find him sitting on her chest looking down at her with squinted, lazy eyes. He meowed as she sat up. "What do you want?" she asked. "It's too early," she said as she looked at her clock. He meowed again and jumped off the bed.   
  
When she walked into the machine shop after getting dressed, Harper was sitting on the table reading a flexie. Felix walked quietly behind him, making sure he didn't see her. "What're you reading?" she almost shouted. Harper jumped off the table with a shout and turned around fast.  
  
"Don't do that," he said out of breath.   
  
"Sorry. I couldn't resist."  
  
Harper put the flexie down on another table and slipped his goggles over his head. "What do you want?" he asked, rather rudely.   
  
"Just to say 'Good Morning' to one of my best friends," Felix defended herself matter-of-factly. "What's your problem, Harper?"  
  
"What's my problem?" Harper shook his head in disbelief. "What's your problem? You come in here last night and started yelling at me for something I didn't do, then you come in here the next day all sweet and happy?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Felix was confused. She didn't remember ever going into the machine shop the night before. She didn't even have a reason to yell at him, like he said she did.   
  
"You are unbelievable, Felix," he said as he put his goggles over his eyes and started working on something. She tried to say something to him, but it was apparent that he was either ignoring her or couldn't hear her.   
  
After her confrontation with Harper, Felix left machine shop and started walking towards command to report for duty. She thought long and hard as she walked to try and remember the night before. As far as she knew, she had slept all night without waking up. "Andromeda," she called for the ship.   
  
"Yes, Captain Clark?" Andromeda's hologram showed up in front of her.   
  
"Did I ever get out of bed last night?"   
  
Andromeda paused for a moment as she searched her memory. "Yes, you did. Sensors show you got out of bed and went to the machine shop between 2300 hours and 2330 hours. While in the machine shop, your blood pressure rose slightly. Harper was in the machine shop with you."  
  
"Why don't I remember this?" Felix became even more confused. She didn't remember doing anything like this.   
  
Andromeda's image remained silent for a moment. "You were probably just sleep-walking, but I'd like to run some tests just to make sure you're okay. Report to the med deck after your shift."  
  
"Sure," Felix agreed. She walked into the command deck and was confronted by Trance. "Hi, Trance."  
  
"Felix," Trance said quietly as she rushed past her. Felix found this strange, but shook it off and went to work.  
  
* * *  
  
"My tests show what I feared," Rommie spoke gravely to Dylan. "She's showing the signs of a split personality disorder. She doesn't remember going to the machine shop and yelling at Harper because it wasn't her consciousness that did it. I think something is reminding her of the fear and anxiety she felt before we injected Felix's memories into the clone. The only way she can deal with it is to take it out on other people."  
  
"Is there any way we can stop this before she gets dangerous?" Dylan asked, concerned that Felix might turn violent. Rommie shook her head sadly. Dylan thought for a moment. "Can't you synthesize a medication for it?"  
  
"I could, but it wouldn't help all that much. She wouldn't have as many episodes as she would without the medication, but it would slow her down and make her useless as our computer technician."  
  
Dylan thought thoroughly. "Give it to her anyways. Harper can take on her responsibilities. I just don't want her to endanger herself or the rest of the crew." 


	7. Chapter 7

Felix wandered slowly into hydroponics. Rommie had given her the first dose of her medication, which made her lethargic and not her usual self. Trance watched her from behind a plant as she walked around, feeling some of the leaves on the plants as she went along, looking aimlessly around the room. The way she looked reminded Trance of how she was before they gave her the old memories back. She smiled slightly and motioned to Felix.  
  
"What's up?" she asked kindly.   
  
Felix looked up. "The ceiling," she said with a smile. "Hey, Trance?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you care to join me for a drink?" Felix looked at her with hopeful eyes. Trance debated in her head.  
  
"Sure," she said finally. "What's on your mind?"  
  
They began to walk out of hydroponics together. "Not much. Whatever Rommie gave me is making me all… Woo…" she threw her hands in the air and sighed. "Trance?" Trance looked at her. "Why didn't you say anything to me yesterday?"  
  
Trance looked back at her feet. She didn't want to tell Felix what had happened the night she wasn't herself. "I was just busy, that's all," she replied, trying to avoid the truth.   
  
"Please tell me what happened, Trance. Did I say something to you or hurt you in any way?" Trance remained silent as they walked. "Oh, Trance, I'm so sorry. I…" She didn't know what to say. She had hurt Trance, the golden girl whom she loved dearly, and she didn't even know it.  
  
"It wasn't really you, Felix," Trance said. "There's no need to apologize. I only acted that way yesterday because I didn't know about… Well, you know."  
  
"Yeah." They finally reached the mess deck. Each grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooling unit and sat down at a table opposite each other. "Thanks, Trance." She took a long drink of the water. Trance watched her with worry in her eyes.   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"No, I'm just feeling a little dizzy, that's all." Felix put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. She suddenly got the horrible feeling that something awful was about to happen on the ship. She stood up fast and began to walk around the room. "I've got to go see Dylan now," she said as she paced the room. She walked out the door and started heading towards command. Trance called Rommie and Tyr to meet her and told them to be ready to sedate her.  
  
When Rommie and Tyr ran into Felix, she was taking quick, panicky breaths and muttering something to herself. "What's wrong, Felix?" Rommie asked professionally.   
  
"Something bad is coming," Felix said between breaths. "I can feel it in my mind. Something VERY bad is going to happen VERY soon." Rommie tried to put her arm around her shoulders to calm her down, but she pushed her away. "No, you don't understand! Something bad is going to happen SOON!" Tyr snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move her arms. She struggled to get away from him, but he was too strong. She felt a stinging in her neck and she began to feel weak. She struggled less and less until the sedative finally took effect.  
  
* * *   
  
When Felix came to, she was in her own quarters alone. She crawled out of bed and got herself a glass of water. The memory of what had happened escaped her and she felt lost and confused. Sherlock rubbed against her legs and meowed.   
  
"What?" she asked him. Suddenly the ship rocked and she fell to the floor. Sherlock stayed near her, meowing loudly and looking about with wide eyes.   
  
"Crew, battle stations," Dylan called over the comm. system. Felix sat up, the feeling of anxiety returning to her. She remembered what had happened.  
  
"I told them," she said to herself. She rushed out of her quarters and ran to command. Once there, Rommie gave her a look and went back to work. "Dylan, what's going on?"  
  
"Enemy ships are firing at us," Dylan started. The ship was rocked by another explosion.   
  
"And now we have fighter pilots trying to board the ship," Rommie informed them. "They're after something, Dylan."   
  
Andromeda's image appeared on the view screen. "Enemy personnel onboard. They're headed towards command, Captain."  
  
"Andromeda, activate internal defenses. Fire on all enemy personnel." Dylan walked towards the door, signaling Rommie and Tyr to follow him. "Beka, you're in charge while I'm gone." As they walked out, Harper rushed through the door.   
  
"Holy crap!" he shouted. "It is a mad house out there. I had to crawl at one point just so I wouldn't get hit by the internal weapons."  
  
Beka turned and looked at him, a faint smile on her face. She turned back to her console. "Andromeda, what's the situation?"  
  
"Enemy personnel still boarding. My internal defenses are taking out most of them, but some are getting by."  
  
"Dylan, Rommie and Tyr will take care of them." The ship was rocked again. "Trance, fire on those enemy ships. We need to stop some of this damage before it happens." She said the last sentence looking at Harper and Felix. The ship lurched to one side and she was thrown to the ground. "Andromeda, report!"   
  
"Shields failing," Andromeda's image reported. She paused for a moment. "Enemy personnel approaching command deck, E.T.A. two minutes."   
  
"Great," Beka shouted. "Harper, Felix, prepare to fire on the enemy. If they try to get into command, shoot them. Dylan," she called over the comm. system, "we've got enemy personnel trying to get into the command deck. We need backup."  
  
"We would help you, Beka, but we're all tied up with the ones in the hangar bay 10," Dylan informed her. Trance charged her weapon and joined Harper and Felix in guarding the doors to command.   
  
"Trance, take command," Beka told her. "Harper and Felix, follow me. We'll take these guys out before they get to command."  
  
The three of them found the enemies just outside of command. A long shootout ensued, and Beka shot down a few of the enemies. Just when the three thought they were winning, the enemies stopped shooting. "What's going on?" Harper asked. He heard a hissing sound coming from the other end of the corridor. A small metal object landed next to him and began to release smoke into the air. He jumped away from it, landing next to Felix. "This can't be good," he coughed. The smoke filled the corridor so none of them could see anything. They heard Beka shout for help, then a loud thump. "Beka?" he called out to her. "Beka, what's wrong?" He suddenly felt something hit him on the back of the head and darkness took over as he lost consciousness. 


	8. Chapter 8

He came to in a cold, dark room, the only light coming from a small window high up on the wall. Felix sat over him, her soft hands gently stroking his face. It took him a moment to realize that she was talking to him.   
  
"Harper?" she asked. "Harper, are you okay?"   
  
Harper sat up and looked around, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm okay…" He let the dizziness pass. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," Felix said, looking around the room. "They didn't knock me out, they just injected me with something that made me blind for a couple of hours."  
  
"Have I been out for that long?" Felix nodded in reply. "Did you get a chance to see whom we're up against before they blinded you?"   
  
Felix shook her head uncertainly. "I thought for a moment it was a human, but then it looked like a Perseid. It could've just been the chemical taking effect, but… I don't know."  
  
Harper shrugged without thinking. He started to think what it would be like if Dylan were there. He'd have a plan already and would already be in the process of carrying that plan out. Then Harper realized that it was only him and Felix in the room. 'Why didn't they take Beka or the others?' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a large metal door clanking open. Felix and Harper turned toward the sound, but could only see the silhouette of a large man. The uneven thump of his boots gave them the impression that he walked with a limp. He came closer to the two of them, but stayed out of the range of the light from the window.  
  
"So, the little man is awake?" his scratchy voice asked. "Good. The Colonel will be in to see you shortly. I suggest you pull yourselves together." He stood in the doorway for a moment staring at them.  
  
"Take a picture," Felix shouted. The man sniffed and turned away, slamming the metal door behind him. Harper held his head when the sound made it throb. Felix put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a reassuring tone, "I'm sure the others are fine and they're on their way right now." As she said this, the door swung open again and a tall, muscular man walked into the dark room.   
  
"Can we have the lights, please?" He had a British accent, very sophisticated and commanding. Bright lights switched on overhead and Felix could see the man was different. He had the bluish-gray skin of a Perseid, but the physique of a human, with black, curly hair and soft gray eyes. "Ah, Mr. Harper… I hope my soldiers didn't hurt you too badly. I told them to resist the use of any force unless it was necessary. Was it necessary, Mr. Harper?" Harper shook his head slowly, looking at the man with suspicious eyes. "I'll remember to have them punished later…"  
  
"Who are you?" Harper asked as he stood up. Felix soon stood up beside him.  
  
"You can call me Colonel. That's all you need to know," the man said with a smile. "Now I'd like you two to answer some questions for me. You," he pointed to Felix. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I don't know," Felix answered in a cold tone.  
  
"Do you?" he asked Harper. Harper shook his head in reply. The Colonel looked at the ground, making a "tsk, tsk" sound. "Please don't make me result to violence to get these answers out of you two." He looked to a couple of big guys standing in the doorway. "I hate having to use violence to get answers."   
  
* * *   
  
"Andromeda, report," Dylan mumbled as he woke up. The Andromeda's hologram flicked into view near him. It blurred every once and a while.   
  
"Shields at forty-five percent, communications failing… Three crew members missing," she said with a confused look.  
  
"Who?" Dylan asked, concerned.   
  
"Mr. Anasazi, Mr. Harper, and Miss Clark," Andromeda replied.   
  
"Do we know who attacked us?" Dylan stood up and helped Rommie to her feet.  
  
"My sensors show they were all members of the human/Perseid race from the space station," Rommie answered for her A.I.   
  
Dylan looked troubled. He nodded in understanding and started heading back to command. He found Beka outside command, still unconscious. He made sure she was alive and continued on, leaving Rommie with her. Once in command, he found Trance still standing dutifully at her console, checking and rechecking systems. "Are you okay, Trance?" he asked her.   
  
Trance turned to him and nodded, worry filling her eyes. "Where's Beka?"   
  
"On her way to medical. You should go," Dylan told her as approached a console. Trance quickly left. "Andromeda, were you able to get a lock on the ship that attacked us?"  
  
"Yes," Andromeda's image on the screen informed him. "It has stopped in the Barnel Galaxy, two slip-jumps away."  
  
"Is that where Tyr and the others are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Crew," he said into his comm. link, "prepare for slipstream."  
  
* * * 


	9. Chapter 9

Felix looked up wearily, a few strands of her black hair falling into her bloodied face. The large man pulled back his arm to take another swing, but a hand stopped him. "That's enough," the Colonel shouted.   
  
"She doesn't know anything," Harper shouted from across the room. One of the other soldiers punched him in the stomach.   
  
The Colonel lifted Felix's face up with a finger under her chin and looked at her with sorry eyes. "Will you tell me?" he asked softly.   
  
"If I knew, I'd tell you," Felix cried. "Leave Harper out of this. He doesn't deserve to be hurt when you're obviously after me. You've already got me, what more do you want?"  
  
"Answers, girl, answers." The Colonel stood up straight and walked over to Harper. "I want to know why you don't remember what you really are."  
  
"I know I'm a clone, okay!" Felix shouted.   
  
"So why don't you know where you came from?" The Colonel became furious.   
  
"I don't know why! All I remember is dying on the Andromeda and then waking up again on the Andromeda."  
  
"Clones don't remember who they were in their past lives…" the Colonel said, looking into Harper's face. "Why does she remember?"  
  
"Because…" Harper hesitated. A hand was raised into the air in anger. "Because we gave her the memories back!" he finished quickly. The hand lowered again. "We thought that if we injected the RNA that we took from the original Felix into the clone, she might remember everything and go back to being regular Felix instead of just an aimless clone. It ended up working."  
  
"Interesting," the Colonel said as he stroked his broad chin. "So what you're saying is that you actually recreated a dead soul?" Harper shrugged and nodded. "And she remembers everything from her past life?" Harper nodded again. "Very well, then. I'll take this to the good Doctor. Soldiers…" The large men followed him out dutifully, leaving Felix and Harper in the room. The guard laughed at them and went back to his post.   
  
"Harper, are you okay?" Felix asked, not even trying to stand up.   
  
Harper lay on his back and looked up at the small window, where the light was becoming scarce. "Yeah, I'm okay. How about you?"  
  
"Just peachy," she replied sarcastically, waving her hand in the air. "We have got to get out of here." She opened her eyes and looked to the window. "Crap! It's getting dark already."  
  
"We'll have to wait 'til morning, then. Good. That'll give me enough time to devise a plan."  
  
"Yeah, if they don't kill us first…"  
  
* * *   
  
"Dylan, we're approaching the enemy ship, weapons charged and ready to go," Rommie reported.   
  
"Good," Dylan said as he, Tyr, and Beka stood at the weapons locker preparing their weapons. "Ready?" he asked his crewmembers. They nodded silently in return. "Let's go get our resident geniuses."  
  
Neither Harper nor Felix slept at all that night. Both of them sat up in the dark, trying to think of ways to escape from their prison. The same guard stayed outside their door the entire time. Every so often he would start to sing a song in a tongue that neither of them could understand. A few times they could hear him snore as he drifted into sleep, but something would always startle him and he would be wide-awake in a heartbeat.   
  
When morning finally came along and the first faint light came through the window, Felix and Harper sat close and quietly discussed their plans for an escape.   
  
"We've got to fool that guard some how," Felix whispered. "He doesn't seem like the brightest light bulb in the pack. I was thinking maybe we could trick him into thinking we've turned against each other. You know, stage a fight. Maybe he'd fall for it."  
  
"That could work. When he comes in here, one of us could steal his gun…" Harper looked as if he had gotten lost in thought when his eyes suddenly brightened. He reached into one of his pockets and produced a computer wire. Felix looked at him questioningly. "I always carry one around just in case something goes wrong on the Andromeda."  
  
"And what exactly do you propose to do with that?" Felix asked, not quite getting his point.  
  
"If we get out of here, I could tap into the computer systems (assuming there are any) and contact the Andromeda," Harper replied hopefully.   
  
Felix smiled. "Well then, let's get to work," she said coolly. She stood up and caught her balance. "Will you forgive me if I hurt you?"  
  
"Only if you'll forgive me…" Harper stood up and pushed Felix. She retaliated by shouting various obscenities at him, and then punching him square in the jaw. He staggered for a moment, and then slapped Felix's face. She shouted once again, making sure the guard could hear her. He shouted back with a slight smile.   
  
Then the fighting really started. Felix pounced on Harper, bringing him down hard to the floor. She punched him a couple times, he punched her a couple times, and this continued on until the guard finally broke it up by pulling Felix off of Harper by the waist. She struggled to get free of his grip, and when she did, she attacked Harper once more. When she saw that Harper was bleeding from the nose, she stopped and listened to the guard's commands. Harper slowly stood up, giving Felix the coldest look. He called her a few names under his breath, proceeding to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. The guard stood between them, saying things they didn't even hear. Felix suddenly punched him in the stomach, forcing him to double over, and then kneed him in the face, knocking him off his feet and unconscious. She quickly pulled his gun out of the holster on his belt and charged it.   
  
"Nicely done, Felix," Harper said between breaths. "I forgive you."  
  
"I forgive you too," Felix said, out of breath. "Think that was a little too much?"  
  
"No, it was perfect…"  
  
* * * 


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan stood next to Beka, who sat in the pilot's chair on the Maru. Rommie stood at another console behind him, running some last-minute tactics programs. "Dylan," Rommie spoke up. Dylan turned to her. "The ship they're being held on is on the planet Norne. Our ETA is ten minutes."  
  
"Make it five, Beka," Dylan said.   
  
"Aye, Captain," Beka replied with a half smile. "So, Dylan, why do you think they took them?"  
  
Dylan thought for a moment. "I have a feeling it has something to do with Felix." They were silent for the next four minutes. When they approached the planet, Dylan spoke in a professional tone. "Planet Norne, this is Captain Dylan Hunt on the Eureka Maru, requesting permission to land."  
  
"Permission granted, Captain. Welcome to Norne. We hope you trip is enjoyable," a rather cheerful woman replied. Her image disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.   
  
"Yeah, right," Beka said quietly.   
  
* * *   
  
"This way!" Felix called to Harper. They followed a series of corridors, trying to find their way out of wherever it was they were. Felix almost ran through the corridors, not paying much attention to doors or hollows. Harper, on the other hand, slowed down at every door, checking to make sure there was no other corridor they could go to. He found it odd that there weren't many guards around. When he came to a closed door, he heard voices come from behind it.   
  
"Wait!" he said softly to Felix. She stopped and spun on her heals.  
  
"What is it?" she asked quietly. She listened closely and heard the voices. "That sounds like…"  
  
"…Tyr…" Harper finished for her. Felix kicked in the door and shot at the two guards that stood inside the room around a bleeding Tyr. Tyr looked up at her with swollen eyes and smiled a little.  
  
"So the other little one proves tougher than she looks?" he said with difficulty.   
  
"Shut up and let me help you, you stubborn Nietzschean," Felix laughed. Harper slipped one of Tyr's arms over his shoulders and Felix took the other arm over hers. They slowly made their way out of the room and continued through the corridors. They could tell Tyr had been tortured more than they had because of all the cuts, bruises, and electrical burns on his skin. "I'm so sorry, Tyr," Felix whispered as they walked along. He didn't respond but kept walking; keeping an eye on every corner they came to.   
  
"Stop right there," a deep, familiar voice shouted after them. They all turned to see the Colonel standing a little ways down the corridor, gun in hand with four guards at his sides. "Don't even think you can escape from us little ones. Not with an injured Nietzschean bigger than the two of you together to slow you down."  
  
"What is it that you want from these… 'little ones' exactly?" Tyr spoke up.  
  
"This is none of your business, Nietzschean," a guard shouted. The Colonel hushed him with a cold stare.  
  
"We want to get as much information from the clone as we can and then terminate it," the Colonel finally answered. "This information could be very valuable to us. Just imagine it. We could clone any government officials that are assassinated without the public even knowing they had died in the first place."  
  
"Why would you want to lie to your people like that?" Harper asked.  
  
"It keeps the people feeling safe," Felix answered for the Colonel. Her voice was angry and unsteady. "You would rather make every murdered official go through that than let your people know the truth? It's no wonder you're here guarding a prison rather than commanding an army."  
  
"I've commanded plenty of armies in my day," the Colonel quickly retaliated. "I don't need an arrogant little clone to tell me that I'm inferior. I am the highest-ranking official in this prison; I am superior. You, little girl, are the inferior one; and you will be dead soon." He raised his gun to shoot Felix, but he was stopped when he was shot himself. The other four guards around him were shot and fell to the floor. Felix, Harper, and Tyr looked behind where the Colonel stood and saw Dylan, Rommie, and Beka all standing there with their weapons raised.   
  
"Thought you might need a little help," Dylan shouted to them. He turned to the Colonel and spoke very authoritatively. "By the way: cloning's illegal." He watched as the Colonel fell to the floor and took in his last breath.  
  
"We have to leave now," Rommie said, hearing more guards coming towards them. "This way." Everybody followed her through the maze of corridors until they reach a doorway that led out into the open air. Harper, Felix, and Tyr shielded their eyes when the sun reached them. They finally reach the Maru and quickly boarded, watching a few guards stomp on the ground angrily as the door closed.  
  
"Well, that was a fun little outing, now wasn't it?" Harper said sarcastically as he plopped himself down on the floor.   
  
* * *   
  
Felix sat on a window seat on the observation deck. She read a flexie book intently, not noticing when Dylan walked into the room. He didn't want to disturb her, so he went about looking out into space, twiddling his thumbs behind his back. Finally he cleared his throat to get her attention. She jumped and took a deep breath and almost threw the flexie book across the room. She let out the breath and placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"You scared me," she said in between breaths.   
  
"Getting a little jumpy, Captain Clark?" Dylan asked with a smile.  
  
"Felix," she said through clenched teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you, Captain?" She brushed her hair out of her face and sighed. "And I'm not jumpy, I was just reading one of those horror novels that Harper gave me. They're very interesting, you know."  
  
"Not those again," Dylan said with a sigh. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Long story," he said, waving the subject away.   
  
"So what's going to happen to me now?" Felix asked, getting serious again. "Somebody's eventually going to find out what I am and turn me over to the Commonwealth."  
  
"And we'll deny everything," Dylan said. "We never reported your death to the Commonwealth. As far as they know, you've been alive and kicking this whole time." He sat down next to her and took a deep breath. "So I guess that means you're staying with us. You still want to be the computer technician of the greatest ship in all the universes, don't you?"  
  
"Do I?" Felix said with a laugh. "Thanks, Dylan. I really appreciate this. You and everybody else have helped me start my life over again. You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
Dylan shook his head modestly and stood up. "Just… Just don't turn into a female version of Harper. I'm begging you. He's already rubbing off on you…" Felix laughed as he walked through the doors and turned the corner. She sat back and sighed deeply, staring out the window at the passing stars.  
  
"It's good to be alive again."  
  
THE END 


	11. Author's Note

A note to the readers:  
  
I'd just like to apologize for my bad writing skills. I know my stories aren't exactly the most exciting things in the world, but I promise the next story will be better. I've been working on my writing, and I think it's gotten better.   
  
Some of you have been wondering about Felix. The next story I write will explain the character a bit. It'll go back to her life on Earth and a past love of hers. I'm hoping to have the first chapter or two for that story posted within the next couple of weeks or so.   
  
Some of you also question the origin of Sherlock. I really should start putting things in my summaries that tell you that I use characters I created in past stories. Sherlock is Felix's cat. He came into the picture in my first story, "Cat and Mouse," and just kind of stuck even after Felix died. Harper became sort of an adoptive parent for the cat after Felix died in "Cat and Mouse." I just wanted to clear that up. I've gotten a lot of reviews with people wondering who the hell Sherlock is.   
  
Thanks for reading, and I promise the next story will be much better than all my other ones.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
HopelessPunk  
  
(I guess the name explains it all.) 


End file.
